Zelda: The Ancient Serpents of Hyrule
...In years past, an ancient barrier has stood as protection and warning to those outside and inside Hyrule Kingdom. It was the Forest, the Mountains, the Rivers, and the Desert. No one outside dared cross inside; no one inside dared venture outside. This was for the sole reasoning that they were Hylians, descendants of the ancient inhabitants of Skyloft, the Skylians. '' ''Each of the barriers (and the peoples close by) were protected by four Great Serpents-Mori, Maurock, Nagaru, and Sabaku. They took the form of Spirit Dragons, deities known far and wide for their great power and ancestry with the Light Spirits. But now, a malevolent evil seeks to break free from holds within the barriers, and bring Hyrule to its knees in the hellish flames of a curse proclaimed at the beginning of the Skylian age, and end of Demise. "A reincarnation of my hatred shall rise." Only one person in all the Kingdom-nay, the world-has the inner strength to challenge this evil. His name is... Link. Link woke up to find himself panting from the same nightmare, with his girlfriend Sari laying beside him. He ran his hand through his hair and absentmindedly caressed Sari's face and arms. She woke slowly and rose from the bed, stretching as per her habits of the morning. "Nice day toda-Link, what's wrong!? You look...pale...ish..." Sari began, her green hair falling in her face for a moment as she went to Link's bedside. "The same damn nightmare as always...I'm riding Epona through a thundering night...When all of the sudden, a giant...boar... rises behind me from the depths of the ground, and four enormous serpents try to.... fight it, I think. It scares me so badly... But with each night, my curiosity grows." Link told her. "Well, what do you mean by curiosity...?" Sari asked. "...Sari, have you ever wondered...what's beyond Faron's gates? What exactly would we come to...if we jumped those ancient barriers and rode through?" Link replied. "...Link, have I ever told you...I was born here? And...I was 7 when you were brought here. A young boy of 8, you had been a victim of the terrible miseries outside our barriers. I was your best friend from that moment on. Do you remember your injury...?" Sari replied solemnly. "No," link began, "But I think it was this scar on my hand, and the 2 on my chest, right?" he questioned, finishing the statement. "Yes, it was. At that moment, me and the...Forest Guardian.. thought you were vital to the fate of Hyrule, and you would die if you were not tended to. You didn't wake up for days, but when you did... You kindly smiled at me and began speaking. We've been best friends ever since." Sari said slowly, kindly, as if speaking to a soft summer breeze. Which she was: Link was awake and listening, with his hair flowing in the telltale winds of coming autumn. He smiled and leaned towards her, kissing her. "Yes," he began, "I remember a good deal of that...foggily." he chuckled. Sari playfully pushed him and laughed. They got up and dressed. It was a wonderful summer day, and the insects were beginning to stir with the awakening of the animals. Link's attention was suddenly brought before him as his employer, a middle-aged swordsman and rancher, called him from outside. "HHHEEEEEYYYy-YY! LINK! Time to get t'work!" Tor called. Tor was an interesting man, and most believed that to be an understatement. He was large, no less than 6 feet 6 inches, unusual for most Ordonians. His muscles were developed beyond the normal scope of the Ordonians, for he had long been a swordsman and a skilled farmer. He had known work all his life. Despite his exterior, however, he had a heart as large as his body, and was never (unlike some Ordonians) prone to tempers, rages, or acts of unkindness. Many people considered him the best man in all Ordon. Link slowly drunk his coffee, musing over the though of letting Tor stew for a while. Link had a heart like Tor's, but they played dirty tricks on each other each and every day, and this day was no exception. Link finished his coffee, with no rush, and walked outside to greet Tor, who looked slightly irate. He was petting Epona with a heavy touch. Link giggled. "So, what's the first order of business, Tor?" Link asked. "Sword lessons, and then we're takin' the cattle to new past'res," Tor responded. Link nodded in an understanding way. Link and Tor mounted their steeds. Tor was borne by a large draft horse, used to farm and ranch work. He was a black stallion, but still seemed to create light in the souls of all who saw him. Link's horse was Epona, the well known workhorse and companion of Link since he could walk. They had shared many wounds in their work, and Link was rightly proud. Epona was a dull tan color, the color of creekbed sand. Her mane and tail, however, were white with hints of black at the end. They rode slowly through the village, taking in the week's-end views and air. They began speaking of an upcoming event: The Ride of The Hero. It was an annual ride, every ten years, of each tribe from each town across the lands of Hyrule guarded by the Ancient Serpents. The Riders chosen were skilled, usually young men and occasionally young women, but this was relatively rare. They rode far and fast to the Royal Family, to give a peace offering that differed with the lands. The Ordon Offering was a small sword made from the horns and bones of Ordon Goats, and the powerful ores found in the dull mountains that surrounded Ordona Province. Such ores were commonplace only in this region; thus, they fetched high price and risky trade, if you did not know the value of such a material. The ores were commonly used in nails, swords, saddles, wheels, and anything else it could be used on in Ordona, but elsewhere it may have made a crown or throne. The Ordonians didn't care, so long as they got properly paid for their commodity.